It is you, I'd love
by hoppingdimsum
Summary: Oneshot.Suffering through a love that has been lost, blinded the love that has always been there. ReiMinako


Time waits for no one but the heart does?

There wasn't a soul that she could glance upon whilst sitting on the bench beneath the maple tree. Taking in a deep breath she exhaled into her cool hands hoping to warm them up just a bit more. Her blue eyes gazed up observing the leaves that were making their way down to the taintless snow of the morning dew. One leaf landed beside her hand, rested on the seat. Melancholy, she stared at it and unconsciously swung her legs slowly. Without her knowing, a raven-hair girl sat down besides her, clasping her hands together and stared straight ahead.

She's a wise woman for all of her life but it only took a heart beat for her to become a fool.

Giving sideways fleeting looks, the raven-hair caught a glimpse of the beautiful blonde next to her. She gradually inhaled in the morning air with a hint of the blonde's fresh strawberry shampoo scent. Moments akin to this, she knew too well it won't last for all eternity because she has learnt since young that anything beautiful in this world will be taken away from you. Consequently, she was correct.

"What are you doing here before Christmas?" the blonde asked.

"Then what are you doing here?" the raven-hair woman questioned already knowing the answer, but she doesn't know why she still does it every year.

"You are strange Rei," she chuckled and swung her legs faster.

Rei Hino raised an eye brow and responded, "And you're not for sitting here at five in the morning? Minako, you are the abnormal one." Minako's eyes lightened at her reply and Rei knew something had crossed her mind. That other man, she assumed. "Did you just arrive?"

She nodded and heaved a deep sigh causing fogs to appear from within her mouth. Minako knew what she was doing was useless, but she had always been a hopeful person. If she doesn't hang on and continue to live on the tiny spark of hope left in her heart, she wouldn't know what to do or where to go. Without him she led a path with no definite direction.

"How many years have you waited here already?" Rei wanted to scream that inquiry out but what was holding her back? Perhaps the fact that she was a nobody to Minako? There wasn't an ounce of space in her heart that belonged to Rei, as it was all occupied by the other man. 

Minako remained silent for a while and finally replied by shrugging her shoulders. She doesn't want to count how many years, months or days she'd waited for him. Counting the falling of the leaves, she preferred more.

But not Rei; Rei remembered very clearly how long Minako had waited for the man that left her 2 years ago. He was Minko's first true love and she was so persistent in keeping him as her last she wasted her youth lingering after him. Rei put a spare coat over Minako's shoulder as she would have done every year here. She would say thank you with a small smile and continue with her trance of the past.

Minako wishes she could grasp the sand of time in the palm of her hands, so then, the birds of heaven can sing to her once again?

She'd been here many times before that the baker opposite the road knew her and would wave every time he opens the bakery. What was she doing there every Christmas, they all would wonder and pester about. She would smile sweetly and continue her waiting for the man that taught her the essences of being alive. Yaten. With him, she felt everything; jealousy, yearning, lust, love, anger, resentment, sorrow and desire. No one had ever caused her to feel all of the above.

If anyone was to ask her how much she loves him, she would tell them as much as the droplets of rain. Her heart still beats his name and her mind yet again replays his presence when they were together. It was akin to never ending nightmares, but hers were of a bittersweet symphony. She would always pray to the God above to give her strength to continue with this anticipation.

Unexpectedly a soft gust of wind blew pass her and she shivered, prickling the hair on the back of her neck to stand on its end. Out of the blue she swore she felt Yaten's arms around her to keep her warm like he always used to do. Swiftly, she turned around, heart racing, yet there was nothing but thin air. Her eyes became blurry and gradually it stung. No, she cannot cry. Not now. If she cries now her heart would be weak and she would give up.

Without realizing it, she forgot Rei's existence beside her. However, Rei remained solemn watching her eyes that lead to her universe?

-----------------

Once the antique clock stroke midnight Minako jolted from her bed, slipping into her red slippers. She switched on the light to the kitchen and glanced upon the table, which was displayed with dishes of meals Rei cooked the day before. They were all cold she already knew, they were untouched, that was without a doubt. Her eyes became cloudy and the pupil showed now sign of life and the enthusiasm of celebrating the Christmas Eve occasion. Minako situated herself on one of the chair that was around the rounded table.

The clock stroke one o'clock.

Two o'clock.

Little by little her eyelashes flattered and she dozed off to slumber. Minako doesn't know the being of a solitary tear trickling down at the side of her eyes but Rei saw it. Rei felt it too? Nevertheless she cannot do anything about the woe she owned. Rei couldn't carry her back onto her bed because she didn't want her to know that every Christmas, she also would come here to wait for her. For this reason, she settled on watching her sleep for just this brief moment.

A fleeting kiss.

A momentary gaze.

Soon Rei was gone and as her lips slowly curled up in a smile, her were pursed tight. 

Elsewhere but here and now?

------------- 

-1 year later-

As Rei watched Minako's tiny frame on the bench yet again, the urge to hold Minako tight surged through her. She wanted to walk away fearing that she could not contain her own emotions, which were so powerful that she felt as though it break her. Break her into pieces of love for Minako. Why did she have to be present here behind this tree to silently observe her? She would give anything to anyone or force that was able to haul her out of this position. Far away, from the object of her endless passion that tortured her every night whenever Minako's features made its way into her head.

Rei wished, prayed, hoped and begged to be anywhere right now. Even if it meant for her to be in another time period, that was how afraid she was, and normally she was fearless. Minako came along and changed everything, she wanted to hate her but that would hurt her to no end. 

Minako's eyes darted around the vicinity for any sign of Yaten and people looked at her with questions in their eyes.

_Why would a pretty lady like that sit alone on Christmas day?_ They would perhaps wonder.

The snow began to fall and she gazed up causing a few to cover her eye lashes. She wiped them off along with tears she never knew was even present. Once more she inhaled deeply and brushed away the tears forcing on a smile toward on-lookers. Minako fixed her eyes on a couple holding hands, with a young girl on the man's shoulders. She couldn't help but smile to herself, picturing the two as her and Yaten. Steadily they advanced toward her and Minako froze. It was truly Yaten, but the person he was gazing lovingly at wasn't her. It was another.

No, maybe her eyes were completely blurry from the snow. That must be it! As they passed her by he looked at her in a slight recognition but it quickly vanished. All she can see now was whiteness; all she can hear now was nothingness. Those eyes that used to look at her deeply, filled with emotions are now replaced with barrenness. Arms that she felt so protected in were nothing but distant stars that she could never feel embracing her ever again. The shoulders in which she rested her head on were now burden by others.

Yaten will never return now, he had moved on and loved another. They were nothing but strangers?

-----------------

-2 years later-

Time slipped by except Rei remained unvarying where she wanted to belong?

Rei chewed on a newly baked loaf of bread enjoying the soft scent of its aroma. For three years now she had the opportunity to enjoy the simple things in life that she never had the chance to. Work was always busy for her and she's forever on the move. Conversely, it was Christmas again and she took two weeks off from work to wait for her. After that fateful day when she found out the love of Minako's life was married and had a family, Minako was devastated and moved to another country. With a simple letter to Rei stating she thanked her for all she had done for her and to take great care of her health. With that she left and didn't leave any contact for Rei to reach her.

Who was Rei kidding? Even if they did keep in contact Minako would never look her way. Minako was everything that she cannot have. Possibly it's true when people tell her that what you cannot have will at all times remain your obsession. Can lust be this fanatical? She continually questioned herself. The baker opposite the road waved at her and she waved back. Soon she was trapped back into her reverie of Minako. Her mind traced back to the first time they met. Minako was an innocent high school student, who clung to her as their friendship grew. 

Images of them studying together till the next morning and the concise conversations they had, slowly everything led to her falling for Minako, till she fell so bottomless that she couldn't get out of it. Sitting there she browsed at the people walking by and the cars driving pass. It was pleasant to inhale some fresh air and as she did it, she closed her eyes for a second.

You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be?

---------------- 

Minako beamed at the baker before pulling her coat together as the chill of the weather was increasing. Taking a loaf of bread in one hand and giving the man the payment in the other, she took a bite from it instantly. It's been so long since she tasted his bread and for a quick moment she grasped the fact of how much she missed this place whilst she was absent. Minako's eyes scanned her surrounding to spot out any difference but everything seemed the same as she had left it three years ago.

Somehow she decided to cross the road toward the place she would always sit before waiting for that man. Now it didn't hurt as much when she thought about him. Years of traveling had opened up her eyes and she saw the bigger picture in life. There was so much to look forward to and she wasted four years hanging onto what was not meant to be hers from the beginning. 

Minako saw a figure sitting right in the middle of the bench that she always claimed as hers, eyes closed and looking up toward the pale blue sky that was pouring snow. She gasped when she saw who it was. _What was Rei doing sitting here this time of the morning with snow falling like this? _She questioned her inner mind.

She stepped closer toward Rei and didn't know should she make her presence clear. Without further adieu, Rei opened her eyes quickly as she took in her scent. If she was dreaming, then she for the first time in her life, she thanked the Lord for it. Minako was standing right before her eyes looking at her with a hint of confusion but also a greeting smile.

Rei smiled blissfully. Suddenly Minako's perplexity increased.

There is something that she saw in the way Rei looked at her.

There was a smile; there was truth in Rei' eyes.

But in an unexpected way, on this unexpected day.

Could it mean this was where Minako belongs?

It was no more mystery, it was finally clear to her.

Rei was the home her heart searched for so long.

Over and over she was filled with emotion, Rei's love, it rushed through her veins.

As she was filled with the sweetest devotion, as she looked into Rei' perfect face.

Now she knew just who Rei was and she knew Rei held her heart.

Finally this was where she belongs.

At last the angels of Christmas aren't turning their back on them this time. They both smiled at one another, though they have never touched, their hearts already have.

Time waits for nobody but their heart did, for one another?

The End


End file.
